Life After Magic
by RedDead97
Summary: Ponyo is perfectly happy with Sosuke, but as time goes by, she begins to wonder if humanity over magic was the right choice to make...
1. Wondering

Ever since Sosuke kissed my bubble and I was transformed into a human for good, I felt wonderful. I was free! Free from my father Fujimoto and his constricting ways and obsession for magic and hate for humans. I was free to be with Sosuke, the boy I loved and the one who cared for me.  
>I lived with Sosuke and Lisa in their little house on the cliff by the sea, sometimes visited by Koichi, Soske's father. I was happy as a little girl growing up with Sosuke, but as life went on I began to wonder if choosing humanity over magic was the right thing.<p>

I wondered if my father was right all along, and that magic _was_ better than humanity. Sometimes, I wondered what would have happened if I had chosen to stay a fish, and stay magic. But my mind never lingered for long on that subject, because if I had magic, I couldn't have Sosuke, and that was a choice I'd already made and was sure about.

But still, there was no harm in wondering, was there?


	2. No Ocean in the Morning

I woke up in the little bed that Lisa had made for me in Sosuke's room. I felt strange; excited, nervous, alive. I was used to waking up at the bottom of the sea in the bubble that my father kept me in. I was used to my sisters swarming around me and following me as I swam around the sea under the watchful eye of my over-protective father.  
>But now I was human, not a fish. I wasn't Brunhilda any more. I was Ponyo.<br>I heard a deep sigh and I looked across the room. Sosuke slept deeply on his four-poster bed, his eyes lightly closed, his chest rising and falling slowly as he slept.  
>I got up and pounced on him. "Sosuke! Wake up!"<br>Sosuke jumped and his eyes snapped open. "Ponyo? Are you alright?"  
>I nodded. "Yes. Let's go, Sosuke!"<br>I jumped off his bed and bounced to the door.  
>"Go where?" said Sosuke, yawning.<br>I ran from the room, knowing he'd follow and I ran into the living room. I slid open the glass door and ran into the garden, dancing around, skipping and laughing, letting the joy inside of me escape and make itself known.  
>"Ponyo?" Sosuke's sleepy voice came from the door.<br>I beamed and threw my arms around him, hugging him tight. "Ponyo loves Sosuke!"  
>"I love you too, Ponyo," spluttered Sosuke.<br>I let go of him and took his hand, pulling him down the garden to the gate, which lead to the path down the grassy cliff to the sea.  
>Here, Sosuke stopped. "Mum say's I'm not allowed to the ocean in the morning."<br>"But you found me in the morning!" I protested. It had indeed been the morning when Sosuke had found me. I had been a little goldfish trapped in a glass jar and Sosuke had rescued me.  
>I pulled Sosuke down to the sea and I immediately jumped into the water. The cool water washed through my wild red curls and cleansed my soul. I had a urge to run on the waves and to swim among the sea creatures of the deep again. I loved the sea, my former home.<br>But I loved Sosuke more. I looked back at my best friend, wanting him to join me in the water.  
>But...<br>"Sosuke? Ponyo?" It was Lisa, Sosuke's mother. Her kind face peered over the gate at us and she frowned at me. "Ponyo, come out of the water. Sosuke, come up here. You too, Ponyo. We'll be-"  
>But she didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes opened wide with fear and she began running down the cliff towards us, screaming, "PONYO! SOSUKE! GET AWAY FROM THE WATER!"<br>I turned and saw a monster wave rolling towards the cliff. I wasn't scared; I'd seen many other waves like this before as a fish. It was just water after all.  
>"PONYO!" cried Sosuke, paddling towards me. I didn't see what all the fuss was about.<br>"PONYO!" cried Sosuke again as Lisa grabbed his waist and hoisted him up. She started towards me, but then retreated back up the cliff path away from the wave, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
>I turned backwards and looked up as the wave crashed over me, engulfing me in powerful dark water.<br>The world turned dark and the last thing I heard was the water thundering around me and Sosuke's desperate, devastated screams.  
>"PONYO!"<p> 


	3. The Wave took her Away

Sosuke screamed and cried as Lisa carried him up the cliff to safety, kicking and flailing his arms and legs. Lisa cried too as she set Sosuke on his feet and they turned and watched as the huge, monster wave crashed onto the cliff and washed back out to sea, taking Ponyo with it.  
>"PONYO!" Sosuke screamed and tried to run down the cliff down to the water and follow Ponyo, as he had done when Ponyo was a fish and the waves had come to reclaim her.<p>

As they had done this time.  
>Lisa grabbed Sosuke again and clutched him to her breast and they both sobbed hard into each other.<br>Ponyo hadn't been scared of the huge wave. Sosuke wondered why. Maybe because, before she became human for good, she was magic and could turn herself from fish to girl and back again. Fish aren't scared of waves. Maybe Ponyo didn't run away because she thought she was still a fish and she didn't think the wave could hurt her.  
>But Ponyo isn't magic anymore, thought Sosuke. The wave took her away.<br>Lisa was thinking something more harsh but more realistic. Ponyo wasn't magic anymore, and the wave had killed her.  
>Sosuke wriggled out of Lisa's arms and ran down to the beach, splashing into the water carelessly, searching for any sign of Ponyo.<br>Lisa followed her distraught son, tears streaming down her face.  
>"Ponyo?" whimpered Sosuke. "PONYO?"<br>Lisa cried too. "Ponyo!" They searched the water for an hour, going out so deep that Sosuke couldn't keep his head above the water.  
>Reluctantly, Lisa pulled her heartbroken son form the sea, taking him back up to the house, where he shut himself in his room, crying and screaming and refusing to stop and come out. Lisa called the police, telling them what had happened, and they promised to send out a search party. She hung up the phone then called nursing home, telling them she wouldn't be coming in for a while due to an incident at home.<br>Sosuke, stopped screaming, but silent tears streamed down his face, soaking the collar of his shirt. He stared out the glass door in the front room, the door that he and Ponyo had passed through not three hours ago. He gazed through the permanent tears in his eyes out to the waves, which, somewhere, held Ponyo's tiny, delicate body.


	4. The Ocean Wizard's Rage

Fujimoto missed his daughter. Brunhilda. Why had she chosen being human over being magic?  
>Brunhilda would have inherited the whole ocean after Fujimoto died. But she had chosen differently. She had chosen to become human, to be with the little human boy, Sosuke.<br>Brunhilda loved Sosuke. Fujimoto did not know what she saw in him, but they were too young to know if they actually loved each other. In twelve years, they might fall out and hate each other and his precious little daughter would have nowhere to go.  
>Fujimoto had thought of many schemes to bring her back, but Sosuke and Brunhilda, or Ponyo as she now called herself, were happy together.<br>He sat in his little submarine, watching his many daughters swim around the bubble of water he had created for them. They were content being fish and did not want to go off into the human world with human children as Ponyo had.  
>The waves thumped the window of the submarine. Fujimoto ignored them, but the waves thumped harder, trying to get the Ocean Wizard's attention. Fujimoto turned and what he saw made his blood run cold.<br>The powerful blue waves held something small and delicate within their fold. It was a small, human figure, with pale skin and wild red hair...  
>Ponyo!<br>Fujimoto flew from the room and was in the ocean in a flash, a bubble of air around his head. The waves gave Fujimoto his daughter and he quickly drew a bubble of oxygen around her head. Taking her inside the submarine, Fujimoto laid his daughter on a bed by the side of the big bubble of water.  
>"Brunhilda! Brunhilda can you hear me?"<br>The girl didn't move. Her chest wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.  
>Fujimoto began pump the girl's chest, while forcing air into her lungs.<br>Ponyo coughed and began to breathe, but her eyes did not open. Fujimoto almost died with relief. His daughter was alive, but only just.  
>What was she doing here? Ponyo should be on the surface with Sosuke and Lisa, the boy's mother. She had promised to take care of Ponyo, and so had Sosuke. He had known the boy was too young for the task, and he shouldn't have placed his daughter in the trust of the human woman.<br>Stupid, disgusting humans.  
>Fujimoto roared with anger and the rest of his daughters swam for cover inside the fish-castle inside the water bubble.<br>He made sure Ponyo was comfortable, then he went outside and released his anger at the ocean.


End file.
